Numbuh 86's Hatred of Boys
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Ever wondered why Numbuh 86 hates boys so much? Well I did so I wrote this fiction as to give a basis for her hatred. Numbuh 26 is an OC of mine. A Flashback fiction.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. It belongs to Mr. Warburton and Cartoon Network.  
OCs: Numbuh 26 and Numbuh 27  
Rating: T**_

"Why does Numbuh 86 hate boys so much" Numbuh 3 of Kids Next Door Sector V asked The leader of the entire organization, Supreme Leader Numbuh 362.  
"Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 I do not know why she hates boys so much" Numbuh 362 replied.  
Numbuh 26 shifted slightly at her place at the computer. Numbuh 26 was revamping the coding on the KND main computer. She was silently praying that Numbuh 362 wasn't going to ask her the question.  
"Nova, I mean Numbuh 26, do you know why Fanny hates boys so much" Numbuh 362 inquired.  
_Even Rachel didn't know what happened on that mission?_ Numbuh 26 thought. Numbuh 26 turned around in her seat. She was now facing her long-time friend and two other girl operatives. She sighed,and then she said in her mixed accent (British/Astutrailan/Scottish/Irish)"We better have Fanny come in here"  
"Why" Numbuh 5 inquired  
"Hang on a sec" Numbuh 26 muttered.  
Numbuh 86 entered the bridge just as Numbuh 26 started typing in a message for Numbuh 86.  
"Why is no one allowed access to the bridge" Numbuh 86 inquired in her accent (Scottish).  
"It allowed you in now didn't it" Numbuh 26 responded her accent strangely vauge and very soft.  
"You only take that tone when someone asks about the mission" Numbuh 86 said quietly, which is out of character for her.  
"Yes" Numbuh 26 responded.  
"Do you trust them" Numbuh 86 said with a nod at Numbuhs 3 & 5.  
"They can keep secrets" Numbuh 26 answered frimly.  
"All right then it all started about two years ago after Numbuh 9, I mean Maurice went solo to find the Chicken Pox Island" Numbuh 86 started, "It was a routine recon mission it went sour"

**Two Years Ago…..  
**"Numbuh 86 come in here please" Numbuh 100 called to the red head.  
"Yes sir" Numbuh 86 responded in the same accent that has always been present in her voice.  
"I am changing you to a Global Command Field operative Numbuh 86, and I am going to send you on a mission with another operative. It is a simple recon mission" Numbuh 100 explained.  
"Really sir, that is an honor" Young Numbuh 86 chriped, "So who is the operative you are sending on the mission with me?"  
"Numbuh 26" Numbuh 100 replied simply, "She is in the Global Command Combat unit. I know that you two work well together. I now see that it might have been a mistake to disban Sector C4"  
"Wow first time I have ever hear you admit you were wrong sir" Numbuh 26 said as she walked into Numbuh 100's office.  
"Numbuh 26 how long have you been standing there" Numbuh 100 inquired  
"About five seconds sir" Numbuh 26 answered promptly.  
"Your supervisor give you the mission details"  
"Yes, Sir"  
"So do you accept the mission and your mission partner"  
"Yes, Sir"  
"Do you realize the dangers of this mission"  
Sir, We do not need to run through this I will go on this mission with Numbuh 86."  
"Okay well now that's settled, I am going to need the both of you to change into stealth gear and report back here" Numbuh 100 commented  
"Yes, Sir" Numbuhs 26 and 86 said, giving the leader of the KND a salute and went off to their quarters.  
A half hour later the two girls met back in Numbuh 100's office. He handed Numbuh 26 the keys to one of the KND two passenger ship. One of the fastest models yet.

Numbuh 26 plugged in the coordinates for the island they were doing recon on into the ship's autopilot computer. Numbuh 26 turned around to look at Numbuh 86. Numbuh 86 glanced up from adjusting the straps on her boots. Numbuh 86's dark green eyes were met by Numbuh 26's sky blue eyes. The only thing visible on Numbuh 26 was her eyes. Numbuh 86 had her mask pulled down so her full face was visible.  
"You honestly want to spend the rest of your career with Global Command Medical" Numbuh 26 inquired quietly  
"I want to transfer to Decommisioning Squad" Numbuh 86 responded  
"Really may I ask why" Numbuh 26 commented  
"Well I would make sure that any person over the age of thirteen actually gets decommissioned, unlike the traitor Numbuh 11 aka Cree Lincoln" Numbuh 86 said velhemtly.  
"You do realize that Numbuh 5 is her younger sister and the new leader of Sector V" Numbuh 26 pointed out.  
"That poor kid, Isn't he now at the Artic Trianing Base" Numbuh 86 inquired curious  
"Yup, Numbuh 274 and Numbuh 100 consented to allow him to go through the training" Numbuh 26 answered, and then turned back to the autopilot to start the landing process.  
Numbuh 26 flicked a few switches and landed the craft with textbook precision.  
"All right masks on" Numbuh 26 said sliding open the hatch on the bottom of the craft.  
Numbuh 86 quickly pulled the mask down over her face so that way the only thing visible were her eyes. They slipped around the trees. Their mission was to find the Teens training base. They were to find out how many gaurds there were. Most importantly how many fromer KND operatives were being pulled into the teens sinster organization.  
Numbuh 86 wasn't the most observant KND operative. She had walked through one of the many laser light alarms. Within a few mintues of their first ever top secret dangerous mission for Global Command, they were swarmed by Teenagers. They carried them to the Teens base. They found a unpleasant surprise waiting for them.  
"Separate them you doofuses" said a female teen, a voice that could only belong to Cree Lincoln, traitor to the Kids Next Door.  
"Why should we listen to you newbie" A male teenager replied  
"Because I escaped from being Decomissioned" Cree snapped  
"They are no threat together Cree, and besides giving the look the Blue-eyed one gave the Scottish one, I seriously doubt our normal forms of interrogation will work" The male teen responded.  
"Well what do we do then Ivan" Cree inquired.  
"Loose the Scottish one, lets see how willing her companion will be after we are done with the Scottish one" Ivan replied with a nasty grin on his face.  
After several hours of enduring the teens 'interrogation' techineques, they decided to try it the other way around. Numbuh 26 was ready for them. After they tied Numbuh 86 back up, they let Numbuh 26 loose. That was a big mistake on their part. Numbuh 26 quickly disabled the first two gaurds. She then hit a specific nerve cluster on the teens necks. After a few moments every teen went down. Numbuh 26 loosened Numbuh 86's bonds.  
"Numbuh 86 are you okay" Numbuh 26 inquired.  
Numbuh 86's eyes fluttered as she returned to conusnsis. Her facial expression had changed a little bit. Numbuh 26 knew this mission was going to have adverse physcological effects on Numbuh 86. They didn't have time to deal with that right now, they had to get out of the base.  
"Of course I am okay" Numbuh 86 answered.  
Numbuh 26 quickly led Numbuh 86 back through the base. All of the teens went outside to greet their leader and after the meet and greet was done show him the two captured KND operatives. They made it to the tree line with out being noticed. The alarms went off alerting everyone that the prisoners had escaped. They made it back to the craft after a few close calls. Numbuh 26 quickly punched in the launch sequence. Once they got airborne, no teen craft could catch up to them.

**A Few Months Later….  
**"What are ye looking at you stupid boy" Numbuh 86 shouted at some nervous Cadet.  
"Numbuh 86 calm yourself" Numbuh 26 commented softly  
"But why is he just standing there being stupid" Numbuh 86 snapped  
"Numbuh 86 we need to talk, now" Numbuh 26 commented, pulling Numbuh 86 into her office.  
"What do you want to talk about" Numbuh 86 inquired  
"The mission, You absolutely hate boys now, You didn't used to hate boys. It's just since that mission" Numbuh 26 noted, "I am sorry Numbuh 86."  
"What do ye have to be sorry about, you didn't tell because I told ye not to" Numbuh 86 stated  
"I know but no one should ever put up with that horrid show for thirteen hours straight" Numbuh 26 said softly** (A/N: Think of the show you hate most, I am not spefically stating one here because there is a show that I absolutely hate with a passion but it has a fairly large fan-base and I don't want to piss them off).**

**Present Day…..  
**"It was the guy teenagers who played it over and over" Numbuh 86 stated softly.  
"It was awful" Numbuh 26 said  
"That actually explains a lot" Numbuh 362 commented.  
"Wow" Numbuh 3 said  
"Numbuh 5 says that is insane" Numbuh 5 stated.  
"It was" Numbuh 26 said her voice sounding distant  
"I never figured it would be as bad as something like that" Numbuh 362 commented  
"Higher ups never do" Numbuh 86 replied.

**A/N: I wanted to give some reasoning to why Numbuh 86 hated boys so much. In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E Numbuh 86 showed no hatred of boys, it made me wonder what happened in the three years to make her hate boys so much.**


End file.
